


It's raining heavily, Captain.

by Decembre1722



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decembre1722/pseuds/Decembre1722
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never ask why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's raining heavily, Captain.

**Author's Note:**

> Things take place after ss01 of the anime. Pretending that Fushimi's the next Red King and so on.
> 
> Also please forgive my English mistakes.

Fushimi has never asked Munakata why would he allow someone like him to join SCEPTER 4.

It isn't because of the fact that he doesn't care, but because of his fear toward the memories related to the question. He's afraid of being reminded about things he has done before, and also his scar will ache everytime he recalls the memories.

He hates that, so he has never asked.

Until the death of Suoh Mikoto, the Red King.

The Red King died without having chosen his heir, which led to the lost of special power in HOMRA. Ever since, there has been no one left to hold the Blue King back. 

Or that is what everyone thinks.

About Fushimi, he ran to his captain, as fast as possible, and made a mess. It wasn't the kind of mess that HOMRA would make, although they did show up in front of Munakata and accused him of killing Suoh. What Fushimi did was looking for Munakata, then he talked to him. Not that type of conversation when Fushimi's at one end of the room and Munakata's at the other end, but the one in which Fushimi stood close to Munakata grabbing his collar, to be exact, and questioned him loudly.

\- That was both his wish and mine.

Said Munakata, under the name of the Blue King of the nations. However, under the name of himself toward Fushimi, all he could reply was a fainted smile.

That was not right. It couldn't be good. You're so unfair. Fushimi mumbled in his head. Suddenly, an image of a special person flashed through his mind making him drop his files.

There was a heavy rain that evening. Thunders and lightnings continuously followed each other, drew a deep dark night sky with sudden lights and sounds. Fushimi didn't return to his room that evening. He stayed inside the headquarter. Standing near the window in Captain's room with blue jacket on his shoulder, Fushimi spent all of his night watching the raindrops on the window. Then when the window was opened, the very first raindrop fell into his long cold coffee cup. He was fragile under the rain, silently getting wet and cold. The clothes soon became sticky and stink (to Fushimi), since it's not his, but he didn't mind anyway. He noticed that the raindrops were bigger one after other, and when it fell onto the ground, the dusty smell of dirt quickly fulfilled his nose, blinding one of his senses just as the wind and the water did.

It was annoying.

Fushimi has long known that he hates the cold, so much. At that time, one again he confirmed his feeling.  
  


\------------------------------------------------------

  
That day has finally come. Already known the ending, Fushimi only showed up at the end. He was cold, cruel and filled with pride. His leather shoes stepped on dead bodies bringing him to the place where he should be. Red flames of a high king followed his steps. His eyes met the other's. It was beautiful and also painful at the same time seeing two Damocles, one red and one blue, facing each other once again. The scene was magnificent and memorable and it easily took all of Fushimi's sky sight.  
  
\- Fushi-chan.  
  
_Somebody_ smiled, so calm yet so painful, partly because of the wounds all over his body and because he has reached the limited weissman level. That was also the reason why he was here, to imitate his action ten years ago. Ten years was a long time. What Munakata had done to Mikoto ten years ago, Fushimi would do it once again, this time to Munakata.

To complete the wish of both Red and Blue kings.

  
- You're annoying.  
  
Fushimi sighed, took out his sword and _ready_   _for an emergency battle_ , he whispered. It was the beautiful blue light that first came out with his sword, then when the sword was fully pulled out, the flames was in a marvelous colour mixture, of red and blue. Blue flames to defend, red flames to attack. Always.  
  
- You're a two-colour.  
  
Munakata smiled and stood still. Blue lights of electricities came out of his near-broken Damocles were floating in the air close on Reisi's head. It didn't take long until those dangerous lights created a uncompleted circle around the weaken Blue King.   
  
Then, it felt.  
  
The Blue Damocles felt fast as it could, as if it would have reached the ground in a blink of an eye. However, it didn't. Subaru was faster. It only took a quarter of a blink of an eye for the sword to piece through the warm chest of _someone_ his master used to hug dearly. His blue jacket soon mixed with scarlet red then turned into a crimson colour as the blood quickly ran out. Fushimi was holding the sword by one hand. The other hand was on the blade of his sword, touching Munakata's wet sticky chest. His ring finger was coloured with blood. He could feel the ironic taste of blood in his mouth. 

Just like ten years ago.

\- It wasn't enough...

His voice stuck in his throat for a while. His eyes were hurt, so bad that he could barely see anything. What's more, he has Munakata body in front of him. Munakata was tall, so it was quite troublesome for Fushimi to move. And there Munakata went, again. He started being lazy and was not able to stand by himself, so he leaned on Fushimi. Hey, shoudn't you at least consider the differences between us?...

\- My deep apologize, Fushimi-kun.

He smiled for the third time, so dark, dusty, fragile and weak. Fushimi was annoyed, he didn't want to see his Captain's face. They were all stink of blood, and also all wet. He was tired, having been a backbone for both of them. He gave up on holding his sword, chose to hold his Captain instead.

\- You're annoying as fuck.

He could not clear his throat to make a complete complain. His voice, because of that, was unclear and sounded like a six-year-old child. The spice in his mouth reminded him of what he had been through seconds ago, and that his eyes were wet. He tried to hold his Captain as tight as he could, tried to feel the warmth that was lessen minutes by minutes. He couldnot hold him as tight as he thought, and the Damocles was already half empty when he raised his head.

\- So... Does that mean I would never see you again?

Asked Fushimi, monotoned. His voice later trembled, his words was repeated with a faster speed and a more gentle voice. He was worrying that the other couldnot hear his words, and he also feared that the other was also too tired to hear him clearly. He felt his body shaking. Fushimi closed his eyes, letting his other sense feel for him.

He held him tight, trying to keep in mind  _someone_ who was tall and warm. But then, the more he tried, the less he could feel. He was slowly losing him. His Captain was cold.

\- Fushimi...

He was called for the last time, his shoulder met the other's hair and lips. Words in his voice was annoyingly soft. If they weren't so close, if he wasn't holding him so tight, he wouldn't be able to hear it. He tried to stand firm, to not miss any of his last move. 

But he was unable to do it. He was weak, so he felt.

The moment he felt, his arms were empty. A closed circle, so big yet so blank. He trembling in lost. He was clearly there, seconds ago. Was it that necessary to lose him so fast? His Subaru was next to him, with  _his_ Sirius.

It wasn't enough... He thought.

It was just that... He couldn't even cry.

It was just that... He couldn't even say a word.  
  
He was cold, was hurt and was left behind.  
  
There was a heavy rain that evening. Thunders and lightnings once again continuously followed each other, drew a deep dark night sky with sudden lights and sounds. The wind blew recklessly outside the window. Fushimi was inside the building, in his dorm to be exact. He scrolled himself under the blanket looking out the window. Next to him was a newly made teacup, all hot and cosy. He was holding a warm bag in his hand, looking at the sky with his tired clear blue eyes. Raindrops was falling endlessly onto the window.

\- It's raining heavily again, Captain...

He whispered, hands on his teacup. He drank it slowly while spending the rest of his night watching the rain.  
  
  



End file.
